fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 8
In a large, dark castle, villains are sitting around a table... Wolf) Yeah, yeah, yeah...Keep running your mouth, Marcus. Blue) Um... Marcus) Really? Didn’t I help you before? Blue) Uh... Wolf) *Blows air out of his mouth* You were completely useless. What did we do before, tell me...WHAT DID WE DO?! Blue) I don’t know any of this, so I’ll shut up. (Smoke engulfs a side of the table.) Wolf) Correct Marcus, we did nothing...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Fang) Ugh...Annoying. Marcus) WE DID THINGS! Wolf) You already answered with no answer...A.K.A NOTHING! (The smoke slowly disappears.) Marcus) I TRIED KI- Malice) *Hits the table.* Can you guys just shut up already? Wolf) NO, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF LIFE! Josef) … *Picks a chair up and throws it at Wolf.* Matthias) *Catches the chair and throws it onto the ground* Chair throwing? That’s not going to destroy a person...OR A CITY... (The chair lies broken on the ground.) Wolf) This dude *Looking at Matthias* This dude is great. ACTUALLY SOMEBODY WHO ISN’T PATHETIC! Blue) … Wolf) Blue, you’re almost the most pathetic one here...BUT, MY GOOD BUDDY...*Stares at Marcus* He’s ranked 1 on the PATHETIC LIST! Marcus) REALLY?! THAT’S PATHETIC! Wolf) I know, you suck. Marcus) SO? You’re not a loner, like me! Fang) Loners are always best off. Wolf) Loner...Loner...Loner...Loading a pathetic loner...Auh, MARCUS, THAT’S YOU! Mizuruto) ...can someone shut these two up? (Smoke slowly comes together.) Malice) *Sighs.* On it. *A sword-like weapon forms in his hand.* Wolf) God...More pathetic runt telling me what to do...DO THEY NOT REALIZE I’M THE STRONGEST ONE HERE! Matthias) Ahem, strongest one here? I CAN DESTROY A WHOLE CITY IN 3.5 SECONDS AND I WAS A BABY THEN! Wolf) *Cough, cough* I’m almost forty. I have the wisdom, the power, and everything you can name. (Malice walks towards Wolf.) Wolf) A knight, come at me! BE THE HERO! BE THE HERO! GO DIE! Malice) *Getting closer to Wolf* I'm giving you three seconds to shut up before I hack you into pieces. Wolf) Three seconds? That’s quick enough to whoop that of yours! (Marcus’ hands become Cherror’s paws.) Malice) Three seconds...Three...Two...*Swings sword at Wolf* (Marcus swats the sword out of Malice’s hands.) (Fang ducks as the sword comes toward him.) (The sword passes Fang, piercing the wall, next to Wallow.) Wallow) *Licks his lips.* Man, you guys are idiots... *Snickers.* Wolf) REALLY, I COULD DEFEND MYSELF PR-1! Rausen) *Floats above the table, passing each villain* Easy everyone, easy. We’re in this together to change this...this...this pathetic, no offense Wolf, piece of a galaxy! US VILLAINS WILL RULE SUPREME AND TOGETHER...*Laughs* We’ll conquer...You’re just going to have to excuse me for a minute...Keep it cool, my fellow comrades. *Disappears with smoke* ---- In a considerably deserted area, within an underground room dimly lit by three candles, six cloaked men talk amongst themselves, obviously noticing all the damage done to Neo Bakugan City... Drake) Well...this certainly is a strange turn of events... *Removes his hood* With these new developments in mind, and the current state of the nearby Neo Bakugan City, what do you all propose we do during a chaotic time like this? All ideas are accepted, as we are all equals, my fellow Dragon Emperors. (All of the remaining Dragon Emperors remain silent) Drake) Hmm...yes, interesting suggestions. Once we have located and called back all of our Dragon Paladins and Salamanders from the field, we shall begin our conquest of this strange, new world... Spencer) *Interrupts* How can you be so sure that this is all in fact a “new” world? Maybe you have finally given into your insanity after all... Dravalon) *Opens up* Here we go again with your disrespectful, smart aleck mouth! You should be lucky to serve under someone as glorious as Lord Drake! The next time you insult his Highness in any way, shape, or form, I will personally melt you down and turn you into a replacement candle!!! Spencer) And you think that just because you’re Lord Drake’s Bakugan, that makes you better than all of us? If I actually felt like brawling, my Hydroon would slice you into miniscule slivers of dragon meat! Dravalon) Since you talk so highly of your precious Hydroon, why don’t you have him come out and speak his mind right now?! Drake) *Interrupts* I think that’s enough bickering from the two of you. Dravalon, you must respect Spencer’s opinion, whether it be rude or not. *Turns to Pierce* I would like to hear from you next, Pierce. Since you usually stand on the more peaceful grounds of our conversations, what course of action do you suggest we take next? Pierce) Though I disagree with your preliminary plan, as it is both merciless and cruel, taking advantage of the weathered world and current weakness in the population, I must concede to your favor, my Lord. Windvern) *Opens up* Pierce and I shall remain forever loyal to your cause, Lord Drake. You rescued us from the darkness, and we shall repay your kindness by joining you on the battlefield. Tobias) *Chimes in and snickers* Hehehehehe! I’m beginning to love this new approach on how to handle situations like these, and who knows, maybe we’ll get to eradicate some Prodigal Brawlers along the way! >:D Leviaqua) *Opens up* Keh keh keh! Yes, we shall show no mercy to whomever crosses our paths! The world is OURS to conquer! >:D Axel) *Grinds his teeth* I bet that little worm Nexus had something to do with this catastrophe! When we find him slithering around like a snake, I’ll be sure to bash that mask of his into his skull! *Smashes his fists together* Geokaiser) *Opens up* MAYBE WE’LL EVEN FIND THAT LITTLE RAT WHO SNUCK INTO OUR RANKS AND STOLE ONE OF OUR RARE DRAGON-CLASS BAKUGAN!!! Drake) Good, I like the enthusiasm coming from all of you! *Turns to Clyde* Clyde, I want you to put Project Matrix on hold for the meantime, we must settle this little nuisance before continuing our true plans... Clyde) As you wish, my Lord. All I have to do is power it down, and then we can start with whatever new plan it is you have. Tridra) *Opens up and speaks in 3 different voices* Yes, we shall wreak havoc at every turn! And we will dispose of any futile resistance that comes our way! And we will finally complete our goals, and rule the entire world! Drake) Hmph, well said, Tridra. With our new goals in mind, and an entirely new atmosphere for us to conquer, I call this meeting to an en- (A dense cloud of smoke pours into the Dragon Emperors’ chamber and forms into the shape of a human male at the end of the rectangular table) (Five of the Dragon Emperors quickly rise from their seats and assume battle positions in front of Drake, ready to protect their lord from this mysterious intruder) Rausen) Well, I didn’t expect there to be this much of a resistance when I arrived at this hideout of yours. *Stares at Drake* You must be the leader of this cult. Please, call off your allies so I may discuss certain “matters” with all of you. Drake) *Raises his hand* So be it. My fellow Emperors, I do not believe this “man” brings us any harm. Please stand down so that we may hear what our visitor wishes to say. (The other five Emperors slowly and cautiously return to their seats, staring coldly at Rausen the entire time) Drake) Now that all hostilities have disappeared, what is it you wish to speak with us of, strange being of smoke? *Thinks to himself* The only way he could have reached this chamber is if... Rausen) I do apologize for abruptly entering your meeting room without permission, but these are urgent matters I must inform you all of. My name is Rausen, and I am a being made purely of smoke. I know that may sound strange to you, since you are all humans, and this will also sound strange. I am the one who caused the sudden fusion of galaxies, and currently, your own galaxy is combined with millions of other galaxies that I have chosen, as part of an “experiment”. For some time now, I have wandered throughout this merged galaxy, gathering my own “supporters” in the form of each individual galaxy’s greatest evils, with your “Order of Dragons” being the greatest threat of your own galaxy. Drake) Hmm...so you’re saying that you want my Order to join your alliance of pure evil? My Emperors and I are going to need a little more convincing before we can just agree to your offer. Rausen) I was afraid you would say something like that, Dragon Emperor Drake. As you can see, I didn’t just simply float into your hideout unopposed. Your forces put up quite a fight, but in the end, all of your Dragon Paladins and Salamanders submitted to my rule... Drake) *Angered* WHAT?! What did you do to all of my men?! What sort of spell did you put them under?! I swear, if you don’t give me answers this instant, I will convert your soul into that of a Dragon-class Bakugan and make you my slave for all of eternity! Rausen) Simply put, every time your men attacked me, I implanted a piece of my soul into their minds, corroding their brains and allowing me to take complete control over their nervous systems. Now that you know all of my tricks, will you kindly join my congregation of evil, so that you can have your own men back? Drake) *Slowly chuckles* Heh heh heh, did you really think you could use my own men as a bargaining chip to gain my allegiance? Think again! Pierce, Clyde, Tobias, Axel, Spencer, would you all be so kind as to escort our guest out the way he came in and then eradicate him?! (Rausen jumps back as the other five Dragon Emperors spring from their seats, each holding their Bakugan) Pierce, Clyde, Tobias, Axel, & Spencer) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *All throw their Bakugan* (Rausen transforms into a smoke cloud as the Dragon Emperors’ Bakugan’s essences shoot alongside him out of the Order of Dragons’ underground hideout’s entrance.) (Rausen transforms back into his humanoid form and lands on the ground as Windvern, Tridra, Leviaqua, Geokaiser, and Hydroon all come out of their ball forms, lined up in front of Rausen.) (All of the Dragon Emperors run out of the entrance as Drake prepares to throw his own Bakugan.) Drake) Hmph. *Swings his arm back* BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws Dravalon* Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 9 ''Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 8 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Wolf Category:Blueking4ever Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Rausen Category:Wolf's Story Category:Humagons 1 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Night's Evil Category:R-Evolutions